This invention relates to an endoscope provided with an operating section for controlling the flowing and sucking of air, water, or the like.
The operating section of the conventional endoscope is provided with a holding portion which can be gripped by a single hand of the operator and an eyepiece section mounted to the upper edge of the operating section. Also, a plurality of operating buttons for controlling the flowing and sucking of air, water, etc. are mounted to the side wall of the operating section between the eyepiece section and the holding portion of the operating section. Each of the operating buttons is depressed in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the holding portion.
When the endoscope of the above-noted construction is operated, the holding portion is gripped by three fingers, i.e., second finger, third finger and little finger, of the left hand of the operator, with the knob mounted to the operating section for the bending operation of the insert section operated by the thumb and the operating buttons handled by the first finger. What should be noted is that the plurality of operating buttons are handled by the first finger alone of the operator. Specifically, the opening degree of the first finger from the second finger is properly adjusted for the first finger to depress selectively the operating buttons. Naturally, the first finger is bent at the first joint, i.e., joint nearest to the finger tip, and at the second joint for depressing the operating button. It should be noted in this connection that the bending direction of the finger tip depends on the opening degree of the first finger from the second finger. Naturally, the bending direction of the finger tip does not conform with the depressing direction of the button depending on the opening degree of the first finger. It follows that the first finger must be moved unnaturally, leading to accumulation of fatigue.